4 Wolves
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: A cross over between four swords and Twilight princess. This story is not completely on the game lines.
1. Four Links

_**4 Wolves**_

In Hyrule, there was four boys named Vio, Link, Red, and Blue. The four boys were actually all the same person, this is because Link pulled the four sword and was split into four. Each of the Links had part of Link's personality and they didn't always get along. Blue was easily angered, over confident, and liked to hit Red over the head with his mallet. Red was easy to upset,but was also very optimistic, he has a fire rod. Vio was calm and wise, but also sneaky. Link was the leader of the group and is the main Link considering that he was the first Link. They were all friends with Princess Zelda.

There was also another world that was in the past. It was much like the Hyrule that the four Links knew. It was also called Hyrule, there was a princess named Zelda who was very sad, but also very kind. No one can really blame her for being upset, considering the fact that the kingdom she was in charge of was covered in twilight. She spends most of her time in her room wearing her robe and staring out the window. Her hero was a boy named Link; Link sometimes got stuck in his wolf form. When Link is a Hylian he wears a green jerkin and a patched up hat, he has a golden Triforce on his left hand.

One day the four Links decided that they wanted to do something new, besides trying to keep Hyrule safe.

"Let's go to the museum of Hyrule's history!" Red offered.

"Good idea Red, everyone loves to learn about their past." Vio said looking up from the text book he was reading.

"Why would anyone want to go to an old building and look at dusty stuff for hours without sitting down?!" Blue asked angrily.

"Blue, history is a very important subject. Without history there would be no memory, what would the use of that be?" Vio asked defending his favorite subject.

"Please don't fight; I don't like it when you guys don't agree!" Red said covering his pointed ears.

"Guys, let's get going, if we don't hurry there will be a long line to get into the museum!" Link said.

So the four Links headed to town to visit the museum.


	2. The museum

**The museum**

The four Links arrive at the museum just in time to beat the crowd.

"Hey look, is that Zelda?!" Red calls out pointing down a long hallway.

The other three look and sure enough, Zelda is also in the museum.

The four Links quickly head down the hallway to see what Zelda is up to.

Zelda turns around and says, "Hey guys check this thing out!"

Zelda is standing next to an exhibit that was holding a strange blue musical instrument.

"The security guard said that he was cleaning the time machine over in the other room and accidentally pushed a few buttons, the door opened and this strange instrument was just laying there inside the time machine. So he picked it up and placed it inside this show case." Zelda explains.

"Wow, I wonder what it does!" Red says excitedly.

"I bet it is just a useless hunk of junk!" Blue calls out inappropriately.

"Blue, keep yourself under control." Vio says.

Blue pulls out his mallet and aims for Vio, but instead he accidentally brakes open the show case.

"Blue!" Zelda cries out.


	3. Ocarina of Time

**Ocarina of Time**

The strange blue instrument laid in the broken show case.

"Oops," Blue said quietly.

Red was just sitting there surprised.

"Well, now I can check out this instrument." Link said reaching over to pick up the instrument.

Vio was flipping through his text books to see if he could identify the weird blue thing with holes in it.

"Ah, this instrument is called an ocarina!" Vio called out.

Then all four Links turned to look at the ocarina.

"I get to try it first!" They all yelled out at the same time.

Zelda jumped in front so none of them could grab it.

"None of you can try it; it is an important piece of the museum." Zelda said trying to push back the little left hands that were reaching around her.

Blue and Vio had the ocarina at the same time and were tugging on it. Red was standing behind them trying to grab it. Link blew into the mouth piece while they were accidentally holding some of the holes. Suddenly a little blue funnel formed around the four Links and Zelda and they disappeared.


	4. The Twilight Dungeon

**The Twilight Dungeon**

The four Links and Zelda appear inside a cage.

"What happened?!" asked Red, although it came out as a bark.

Blue looked around, everyone was transformed into a wolf. There was a dark purple wolf, a red wolf, a green wolf, a pink wolf, a blue wolf, and a gray wolf.

The gray wolf gets up and shakes his head. He looks down and notices he was being held to the ground.

A weird little creature floats over to the cage and says, "I found you!" She giggles as if it was a joke. All the wolves growl at the strange creature.

The creature floats into the cage and said, "Not quite what I expected, but I guess you'll have to do."

The gray wolf tries to lunge at the creature, but it floats out of the cage.

The creature laughed and said, "I would help you guys if you were nice, but it looks like you want to be left here." She floats lazily onto her back and pretends to clean her nails.

The wolves sit down all at the same time.

"Good, good," the creature says noticing that they were listening.

Then she shoots a bolt of electricity at the shackles that are holding them down.

"Okay, I freed you; now find your way out of the cell," the creature says still being lazy.

Blue starts barking at the bars. The gray wolf digs around and the others just run around the cell.

Finally the gray wolf digs a hole underneath the bars.

"Come on pups, I found an exit!" The gray wolf barks to the smaller wolves.

"Pup?! Pup?! Who are you calling pup?! For your information I am 10 years old!" Blue shouts as he follows everyone out of the dungeon cell.

"Follow me!" The creature calls beckoning everyone along.

Everyone is lead into the sewer.

"It smells awful in here!" Zelda cries watching where she steps.

"Well what do you expect? This is a sewer," the creature lamely replies.

"What's your name?" Red asks.

"I will tell you once we get outside!" The creature giggles.

Then it stops as everyone is still going. Once the gray wolf is underneath it, the creature lands really hard on his back making him jump and growl.

The creature giggles and squeals as if the gray wolf is a fun ride. Red tries to push the creature off of the gray wolf, but the creature just floats above his head.

"Well, let's keep going, there is someone I would like you to meet," the creature says getting back to reality.

Then they all continued, Blue fighting, Red crying, the gray wolf howling, Zelda complaining, Vio trying to keep his cool, Link making sure everyone was together, and the creature yawning, giggling, and squealing.


	5. At the staircase

**At the stairway**

Everyone finally gets out of the sewer and arrive at a staircase. A mechanical voice coming from an unknown place said, "You have arrived."

"Oh, that must be the device I swallowed…" the gray wolf said looking down.

The creature kicks the gray wolf's sides.

"Oww, what was that for?!" the gray wolf asked.

Suddenly the ground shook violently.

"Whoa, what is going on?!" Red asked as the earthquake throws him to the ground.

A dark cloud appears near the stair case and two more wolves appear in the cloud.

"Oh, is that who I think it is?" Vio asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Link said.

The gray wolf growls at the two figures.

A small dark gray and black wolf is the first to immerge from the cloud. Next, right behind the dark wolf is…a light purple wolf around the same size.

Vio bursts out laughing, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"It's not funny! Does it look like I want to be a wolf?!" the light purple one barked, his deep red eyes glowing.

"Um, I have to fart…" Red said.

"Not right now!" Blue yelled at the little red wolf that was lying on the ground.

Then both wolves walk over to the group.

"Hello Mr. Link!" they both said to Link.

"Uh, are you talking about me or the pup?" the gray wolf asked.

"Obviously the pup!" the light purple one yelled.

Princess Zelda hides behind the gray wolf.

"Ah, I see you brought our present!" the light purple one said seeing Zelda.

"Hey doo doo face! I see you still have your blanket and cone!" Blue said to aggravate the light purple wolf.

"It's not a blanket and a cone; it is a cape and hat!" He screamed.

The dark gray and black one said, "I will be taking the princess off of your hands!"

"No Shadow, I will not let you take our princess!" Link said.

"Wait princess? Shadow? Who are you talking about?" the gray wolf asked.

"I am talking about…"

To Be Continued! Ha, ha, ha! Cliff hanger!


	6. Vaati and Shadow

Vaati and Shadow

"I am talking about the pink wolf and the dark gray and black wolf," Link said.

"Why?" the gray wolf asked.

"The pink one is Zelda and the dark gray and black one is Shadow," Link said.

"This is confusing, why is there so many wolves all of a sudden?" the gray wolf asked.

"Oh, is it time for more nick names?!" Red asked excitedly.

"Yep, give the gray wolf a name," Link said.

"Oh, what about Fuzzy?!" Red asked excitedly.

"I am not fuzzy though," the gray wolf said.

"How about Fluffy?" Red asked.

"Too girly," The gray wolf said.

"How about Ball and Chain?" Red asked.

The gray wolf looked at his chain and said, "That isn't very nice."

"How about Spike?" Red asked.

"Naw, I prefer to sound friendlier," the gray wolf responded.

"How about Twilight Cloud?" Red asked.

The gray wolf made a disapproving face at Red.

"Hmm, what about Wolf?" Red asked.

"Too simple," the gray wolf said.

"How about Fairy?" Red asked.

"Too friendly," the gray wolf said.

"Asdf?" Red asked after thinking for a while.

"What in the world?" the gray wolf asked.

"Cravings?" Red asked.

"Why?! Why would you suggest that?!" the gray wolf asked.

"I know, we can call you Hero's Arrow," Red said.

"Awesome!" Hero's Arrow said.

Vaati and Shadow were getting impatient waiting for them to finish figuring out names.

"How about Zelda? If you say there is another Zelda, what will you call this Zelda?" Red asked.

"Good point," Vio said.

"Love?" Red asked.

"How about you call me Prize?" Zelda suggested.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because everyone wants me," Zelda said.

"How about we call you Twilight Sunset?" Vio said.

"Cool, I think I can handle that name," Twilight Sunset said.

"Now, can I kidnap you?" Vaati asked.

"No!" Twilight Sunset screamed.

"Hey, Vaati and Shadow, you guys can help us on our journey if you want. If you do you will be able to change out of your wolf forms," the creature on Hero's Arrow's back said.

Vaati thought about it for awhile.

"You will be well known if you help us!" the creature said.

"Okay fine, but my prisoner, Shadow will help to!" Vaati said.

Shadow said, "Hey! I am your worker, not your prisoner, get it right already!"

"So, is everyone ready to head up these stairs?" the creature asked.

Everyone nods their heads and they start going up the stairs.


	7. Running along rooftops

Running along roof tops

All the wolves jump up the crummy stairs following the creature all the way up to the roof of the dungeon.

"Now that we are on the roof, let's avoid these giant bird things all the way to the tallest tower!" The creature said happily.

"Seriously?! We all ready got this far and now you are telling us to go farther?!" Blue growled.

"Be quiet Blue!" Red said.

Then everyone continues trying to get to the tallest tower when suddenly, Shadow gets caught by a Cacarag.

"Shadow! No!" Vaati yelled as the darkly colored wolf was getting taken away.

Then Vaati uses his magic to freeze the Cacarag, that way he would be able to save his friend.

Hero's Arrow jumps up and attacks the frozen bird making Shadow fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" Shadow said shaking his dark fur.

"Keep on moving! I think the tower is just up ahead!" Link called out.

All of the scared wolves scurried across the roof and sometimes almost falling off of the roof.

Finally they got to a place where they could jump. Carefully following the creature, they were able to get into the window.

"There should be a room up ahead!" The creature called out showing us to a room.

"Should we go inside?" Vio asked turning his head to look at the others.

you can now vote for this story on my profile.


	8. Princess Zelda?

**Princess Zelda?**

Blue says, "Well, we have gotten this far, why don't we visit Zelda?"

"Of course!" Red said trying to make me enter the room.

The creature that they still didn't know the name of went over to the figure in a black robe.

"Princess Zelda, these are the ones I requested." The creature said.

"Midna?" Princess Zelda said.

"Who's Midna, is that creature Midna?" Vio asked.

"Aw, don't look so sad, Twilight Princess." Midna said.

Princess Zelda starts talking about what had happened recently and Vaati and Shadow got a little impatient.

Shadow had grabbed Vaati's hat off of his head and was running around with it. Vaati trying to get his hat back runs and trips over Red.

"Ow, you hurt me!" Red whimpered.

Princess Zelda was still talking as if she hadn't noticed the little puppy fight going on. Then Princess Zelda started to lift the hood of her robe off of her head and revealed her beautiful face. Vaati stopped chasing Shadow just in time to see Zelda's face.

Hero's Arrow was sitting there watching Zelda.

Vaati said, "Uh, quick question."

Princess Zelda however couldn't speak wolf so she ignored Vaati.

"Um, Zelda! I am down here! I have a question for you!" Vaati yelled.

"Shhhhh," Zelda said, "Calm down puppy."

"Puppy?! Puppy?! Who are you calling a puppy?! I just wanted to ask if I could kidnap you yet!" Vaati growled.

Shadow was smiling at Vaati.

Twilight Sunset said, "Vaati! Leave the girl alone!"

"Ah, so you're saying I should kidnap you instead?" Vaati asked.

"No…" Twilight Sunset said.

Princess Zelda said, "Time has run short, my guards will be here at any moment. Please be careful out there."

Hero's Arrow grabbed each pup by their scruff and carried them to the window. Blue was very much offended by that.

Once on the roof Midna said, "Okay, now that we are back out here I can teleport you all back to where you came from…"

"Wait, so you mean to tell us we could've teleported to the castle?!" Shadow asked very much annoyed by that.

"…but don't you think you're forgetting something?" Midna finished reminding Hero's Arrow about the missing children.


	9. Return to the forest

**Return to the forest**

Midna teleports the large group of wolves to a spring in the middle of the woods. It was dark out and the air had an ominous feel to it.

"I hope everyone is alright." Hero's Arrow whisperd.

Midna said,"Okay, could you guys find some stuff for me to use?"

"No!" Blue refused.

Midna ignores Blue and continues talking, "I would like for you guys to grab me a sword and sheild."

Red said, "Where will we get that from?"

Hero's Arrow replied by saying, "I know of a sword and sheild back at my village, but my first point is won't the villagers be scared if this big of a wolf pack enters the village? And secondly, why must we get things for miss lazy pants to use?!"

Blue, "I like the second point the most."

Vaati was fighting with Shadow, most likely still mad about the hat problem.

Midna said, "Well," Yawns, "Figure it out!" Then she jumped into Vaati's shadow just to see if he was paying attention.

"Get outta there you brat!" Vaati barked and started running around trying to pull Midna out of his shadow, but he got dizzy and fell over on Shadow.

"Hey!" Shadow called out.

Twilight Sunset said, "Okay, let's just hurry up and finish this task so we can get back to work!"

The other wolves politely followed Twilight Sunset's directions as if she was the leader, not the princess.


End file.
